


Gorilla love crisis

by HyperOnCatnip



Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Awkward Dates, F/M, Group Dates, M/M, Sharing a Room, Spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOnCatnip/pseuds/HyperOnCatnip
Summary: When Tae and Kondou suddenly go on a date Kagura and Shinpachi decide to follow them in case it goes bad. Okita and Hijikata has the same plan but a diffrent approach in case they get caught.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Gorilla love crisis

Kondou Isao walks on clouds as he approach the headquarters of the Shinsengumi. The mens morale instantly skyrocket at the sight of their commander. They had smiled brightly at him and got it back tenfold. "Tae-san finally said yes~" he tells them, eyes glazed over in a dreamy state. His men congratulate him, all but two.

"Did you hear the same thing I did?" one of them ask the other. The lighthaired wipe his face clean from mayonaise on the vice-commanders jacket. "My ears must be getting bad Hijikata-san, because I just heard that she said yes" Okita says in a monotone voice. "This is bad Sougo, we must do something!" Hijikata hisses under his breath as Kondou starts walking towards them. "For once you're right" Sougo whispers back. "SHHH he's already here!"

"Tae-san finally gave into my charm!" Kondou beams. His aura is light and flowery with happiness. "That's great" Okita says in fake enthusiasm. "Yeah, we're really happy for you" Hijikata grits out between heavily cleanched teeth. His hand search his pocket for a ciggarette. "When's the date?" he asks once his ciggarette is lit.

"Oh the date~" Kondou says, fidgeting. He blushes. "I should get ready... She doesn't like waiting" he walks off to his room with light steps. The other two watch him until he's out of view. Then they put their heads together in urgency.

"He's going to get himself killed Hijikata-san" Okita growls in a hushed tone. Hijikata inhales a cloud of smoke, coughs. "We need to stop this!" he yells, putting out the ciggarette butt. The men around them stop what they're doing, "The hell are you looking at?!" he barks, everyone goes back to training.

"Oi, Hijikata-san, why don't we just follow them?" the prince of sadism suggest with a small smirk on his lips. "I'll beat you up and they have to cancel the date." he cracks his knuckles.

"Like hell we're doing that" Hijikata whispers, lighting another ciggarette. He take a thoughtful drag. "Following them might not be a bad idea though" he says in half whisper.

"If they go to a resturant you'll have to treat me" Okita tells him, not so subtly plotting something. Hijikata lets out a sigh. "Fine whatever. But you can't have more than one dish" he decides. "And dessert." Okita adds. Before Hijikata can protest Kondou comes back. The man is dressed in his best clothes and has a cloud of colounge with him.

"How do I look?" the commander asks, showing off his outfit. The vice-commander and 1st captain look at eachother. "You look great" Hijikata says. "Yeah it really suits you" Okita adds. Kondou grins hugely. "Thank you, Toushi and Sougo. I won't let you down!" he booms, hugging both of them before he takes his leave.

▪■▪

Kagura and Shinpachi tails Tae to her and the Gorilla's meeting spot. It's weird how she doesn't hit him when he takes her hand. The pair even look happy to see eachother. Well the Gorilla is always happy to see Shinpachi's sister, but she has never shown him any intrest before. Now she was walking besides him, laughing at his jokes.

They follow them into a somewhat fancy resturant, where the Gorilla has booked a table. A waitor stops them from following, showing them to a table further away. They're handed menues and are poured glasses of water. Kagura flips one open, skimming through all pages while Shinpachi doesn't let his sister out of his sight. The gorilla pair talk, laugh and dine. It's going way too smooth for Shinpachis liking.

They order a bowl of fries to share once the waitor gets impatient with Kagura eating all the breadsticks on their table. Nothing out of the ordinary for a date seems to be happening any time soon. That is until it did.

"Toushi!" The Gorilla had suddenly exclaimed. 'What the hell are they doing there?!' Shinpachi thought as the whole resturant turned to look at the vice-commander and the 1st captain. "I didn't know you and Sougo were a thing!" the Gorilla continues.

Hijikata place a hand on top of Okitas. "We've been together for a long time" the vice-commander lies. 'Like hell you have!' Shinpachi thinks. Okita smiles gently at Hijikata. "Eversince he apologized for EVERYTHING he's done to my dear sister, there was nothing left holding us apart" he tells their commander and Shinpachi screams on the inside as he watch him lovingly look into Hijikatas eyes.

"How romantic~" his sister chirps with a goofy grin he's never seen her wear before. She leans forwards over the table. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No we wouldn't want to be in your way" Hijikata replies. "Besides, Sougo gets grumpy when he doesn't get all of my attention"

"Yes, I killed someone once because of this" Okita says. "No he did not." Hijikata says firmly, kicking the younger mans shin, he gets a kick back. "There was brain matter everywhere" Okita continues. The vice-commander pulls him down under his arm. "Do you want them to get suspicious?!" he hisses. Sougo smirks.

"How will you save the situation? Huh, Hijikata-san~?" the prick sing song in the most annoying voice the vice-commander has ever heard him use. "I hate you so much" Hijikata grits out between cleanched teeth. "That's so naughty, Toushirou~" Okita continues a little louder so everyone closeby for sure hears him. "Shut it" the vice-commander hisses, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Oh my I had no idea your co-workers were so frisky outside of work" Tae says, letting out a bashful giggle. Kondou laughs awkwardly with her. "I didn't either, what a surprise"

Shinpachi watch both "couples" in disbelief as they go back to having seemingly normal dates. It's all very suspicious, he doesn't buy it. Kagura looks bored where she sits, eyes halflidded, munching on the last breadstick in their basket.

"Shinpachi-aru, this sucks" she sighs. But as soon as a bowl of frenchfries arrive she perks up. She scarf them down quickly, losing her focus on the couple. Shinpachi can't blame her, it's surprisingly uneventful.


End file.
